


Memoirs

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-18
Updated: 1999-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser finally discovers he needs Stan.





	Memoirs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Memoirs

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Alas, Fraser doesn't belong to me. I just like to play with him now and then (who wouldn't?), so I'll be careful. Promise!

 

I don't know why I'm writing so much dueSouth poetry lately. I think I've been inspired by a certain blonde Chicago cop, who's also a poet inside. 

J Well,  
here's the latest. Fraser's looking back on the seasons of his life...and  
finds that all he needs is one Stanley Raymond Kowalski (who can blame  
him?). Comments welcome: littlepoplin@hotmail.com

Enjoy!

 

 

Memoirs 

By: Ellie Leonard

The tide turns under feet

sand slips back to ocean

rain pounds, thunder rolls and the salt stings

scaly things slip past 

in murky depths of minds

and I get the feeling I've been here before

 

Blazes the sun purple UV rays

parching heat and dying of thirst

seeking shelter oasis refuge

reddening skin hardening 

waves rise from the road

and I tread a desert purgatory 

 

Frost bruises cracking lips 

dusting winter apple cheeks

icicle breathing and shadow seeking

chipping ice from blood

flakes swirling flurrying in patterns

and I remember dead seasons wasted in youth 

 

Tears once shredded heart and reason

broken spirit turning reviving

seen it all done it all yet still a child

glimmers of hope beat there again

touching and smiles come from the one

and I live spring again in his eyes.

 


End file.
